


Catastrophe

by SucculentStrawberries



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cat related mishaps, Cell Phones, Desperation, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Humiliation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kang Jaehee's Route (Mystic Messenger), Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Omorashi, POV Female Character, POV Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger), Phone Calls & Telephones, Self-Indulgent, Texting, This is all jumin's fault, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: Once again, Jaehee finds herself overworked and suffering, forced into a dilemma because of Mr. Han and the tyrannical reign of Elizabeth the Third. Thankfully, her new friend is around to offer advice in these trying times.





	Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> I've played this game for less than a week and I already wrote for it that's a record.
> 
> I forgot Jaehee wore a skirt until I finished writing this whole thing but you know what she's at home so she has freedom. Also she'd look like a snack in a full business suit.
> 
> There is no omo of Jaehee or many fics of her and MC in general so I am here to fill the void as always! I wrote this entire thing in like 2 sittings, it's based on the two pics of her and the cat and a meme I found. It is dumb and self indulgent and I loved every minute of it. 
> 
> They can be in a relationship already or not if you wanna go more ambiguous like the game (bc I haven't finished it yet) but either way MC is thirsty and Jaehee is lowkey oblivious

She was no stranger to putting off personal needs when her work called for it. As the chat had so sadly agreed upon earlier, they were all slaves to capitalism in the end, and today was no exception. Or perhaps today _was_ an exception, just not in the good way. No, it was an exception in that she had been treated _even more harshly_ than usual, and on top of that she had a double workload _and_ a shedding she-beast to tame. Free time was a foreign concept, a faraway daydream, except she didn't even have time to let her mind wander.

No, she had to sit here and chop up fresh meat for the feline and comb her irritating fur and lint roll said fur out of her clothes and _brush Elizabeth's sharp little teeth..._ By midday she was already exasperated, with bandaids wrapped over the bites and scratches she'd earned from the devil, and Mr. Han had yet to come online for long enough to ask any questions. The only messages he'd bothered to send were nagging requests for those _3 pictures every hour,_ and after a short quip he would log out again, leaving her fighting the urge to grind her teeth.

Although, as Lady Elizabeth had at last moved to sulk and shed all over the corner of her couch, and she herself had moved to the other end of said couch to hunch over and scroll through her laptop, she finally realized that maybe frustration wasn't the only thing making her pent up enough to clench her jaws. As she sat there, drumming one hand's fingers on the coffee table while the other hovered over the touchpad, staring at the pile of emails she still had to sort through now that she finally had reprieve from the cat's hijinks, she became increasingly aware of the dull ache in her abdomen whenever she took a deep breath to sigh out her annoyances. It made sense, given that she'd been bustling around ever since her single break this morning, and it was nearing the late afternoon. Not to mention the mug or two of coffee she'd been sipping on in her tiny spare moments between petsitting tasks. That didn't mean it wasn't highly inconvenient. Her body couldn't have signaled her five minutes ago, when she was still up and walking around?  
  
Squinting at the header for the email her cursor was hovering over, she huffed again under her breath. She'd _just_ sat down for the first time in hours, did she _really_ want to get up again? Hell, no she didn't. And she had a distinct feeling, as she eyed the monster lightly sleeping a couple feet away, that if she moved now, she would only jinx it into running around on another streak of torment. She should at least give it thirty minutes, just to ensure it fell into a deep slumber that would allow her to get her work done in peace.  
  
_I'll just respond to a few of these emails, then I'll go._  
  
As the minutes ticked on and the emails kept flying in and out of her digital boxes though, she found her inclination to leave completely overwhelmed by her desire to keep working. It was by no means going smoothly, given how many different schedules she had to check and rearrange and how many correspondents she had to keep track of and difficult clients to deal with, as well as Mr. Han's increasingly selfish demands for pictures of the damn sleeping cat, but she felt she was finally making decent progress. The small dent that she'd made eventually turned into half of her messages knocked out, the occasional checking of the chatrooms or a quickly texted vent to their newest member, and the mixture of relief and pride that she was actually getting things done. Despite all of the frustration and chaos and occasional urges to scream or beat her head into the table, she was _getting things done.  
  
_ Yes, she could book more flights, and as she pressed her thighs more closely together, she booked the flights the other department had failed to do correctly, emailed them about the mistake, and texted Mr. Han that it had been taken care of. Easy.   
  
Ignoring the now ever-present ache in her abdomen in favor of reading through spreadsheets of statistics that the financial team had sent, then sending them back with her notes on what to adjust in the future, even if it resulted in an annoyed back-and-forth debate before they agreed to listen to her? Perfectly fine.   
  
As she leaned forward to check her progress with burning, bleary eyes despite frequent uses of the 20-20 rule, she found herself cocking a half smile as she realized there was only a fourth of the intimidating pile remaining in her inbox. Now _that_ was success.   
_  
Excelling as usual, Assistant Kang. Even if the odds were stacked against you._  
  
Yes, she was exhausted, but that was nothing of concern. She hadn't pushed herself to the point of dizziness, so it was alright to keep working. She'd be damned if she let these last few emails slip her mind and then have Mr. Han rip into her again...  
  
And if the cat was still sleeping, she couldn't risk wasting this precious gift of free time. Just a few more emails...some reading here, pandering there, ah, and she'd promised to follow up on some of those potential party guests too...  
  
~~~  
  
She wasn't aware of the moment things went black. However, she was _most certainly aware_ of the moment everything slowly came back into focus. Her eyebrows had furrowed, her hands stirred, and as she blinked and licked her lips, she realized the room was considerably darker than before, even with the light on. _  
  
What? Where...I must have fallen asleep...How long was I out?_  
  
Yawning despite herself, she reached up with one hand to adjust her glasses where they had fallen askew, the other feeling around for her phone. She found it on the cushion to the right of her, reading 20:00. _  
  
Well, at least I was only down for an hour. I can simply finish these last emails, then get some dinner and beg Mr. Han to pick up-wait. Where is the cat?  
  
_ She realized the answer as soon as she started to sit up and look for it, only to freeze as she finally took notice of the strange pressure in her lap. The cursed animal was curled up right there, having apparently taken advantage of the free space where her legs had uncrossed in her sleep. Wonderful. She'd just had this suit cleaned and pressed yesterday, and now both the slacks and lower portion of the blazer would be _buried_ in white hairs... Growling under her breath, she reached forward with a hand to shoo the creature away, but before she could even make contact those eyes snapped open, a paw lunging out to bat and hooking into her skin.   
  
"Ow! You miserable little-"  
  
Cringing in a mix of anger and apprehension, she managed to yank her hand back out of range, but something more than the sting of fresh scratches made her breath hitch. The startling wave of nerves and her sudden movement made her aware of a _much worse_ pain, localized in the very area of territory Elizabeth was holding captive. Her bladder, so swollen and throbbing that she was now _positive_ it was what had originally woken her up, and if she hadn't been so preoccupied she might have realized it sooner. Right. She'd never actually gotten around to getting up like she'd intended to _all those hours ago,_ and she was paying for her procrastination with the worst urge she'd ever felt in _her life._ Every inch of her abdomen was pulsing, getting worse with every breath of hers _and_ Elizabeth's, and it honestly felt like every drop of liquid in the world was pressing up against a thin dam at the very edge of her most sensitive organ.   
  
It was pathetic and immature, but she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips, pressing her thighs against each other as firmly as she could and wiggling against the couch cushion. Her face was heating up just hearing herself, but she had to do _something_ to ease the pressure, at least until she could get up.  
  
_I am not going to soil myself in my own home._  
  
Gritting her teeth, she steeled herself to reach over with both trembling hands, as slowly as she could manage. "Um...good kitty. _Pretty_ Elizabeth... _Please_ be good, I'm just going to scoot you ov-"  
  
The second her fingers brushed the animal's sides an unholy screech broke loose, so loud that she nearly flinched away before she forced herself to keep gripping. The cat was writhing and flailing, hissing with its front limbs reaching out to smack at each of her arms, tail lashing and ears pinned back. She couldn't get a steady handle on the monster, every time she managed to grasp one part the rest would lunge around to bat at her or wriggle away, and she finally had to give up and press herself back up against the couch, the animal glaring right at her with fur puffed out as it resettled on her abdomen, even more firmly hunched now.   
  
Her heart was racing, her arms were shaking and bleeding, and Elizabeth was _clearly_ not going to be picked up. All of this on top of the fact that she had to pee so badly that she could barely bring herself to breathe, lest the air take up precious space down there when she already felt like she was going to burst. Squeezing her legs together wasn't helping in the slightest, and she tried to cross them at the ankles as best she could. That didn't really do anything either, the burning urge continuing to pulse and throb until she wanted to die.   
  
_Mr. Han won't be back until who knows when, and he certainly won't answer a text. Seven wouldn't give me actual advice, just beg to come over here and torture her, and he can't even leave work right now._  
  
She would never ask poor, beautiful Zen to deal with this demon. Yoosung wouldn't have any advice to give either.  
  
_That leaves...  
  
_ Biting her lip, she fumbled to grasp her phone again, pulling up the messenger and checking to make sure she'd chosen text instead of a chatroom. The last thing she needed was everyone else reading over this later. She also made sure to type slowly. No sense giving off the truth of how urgent this was.  
  
> [Hello. Are you on?]  
  
> [You seem to like cats. I need your advice please.]  
  
_Please don't let this be the one time you aren't online!_  
  
The minute spent waiting before the reply came felt like an hour, her thighs rubbing together as best they could in her current predicament. But blissfully, that familiar unicorn icon appeared.  
  
[Yeah, they're cute! Even if the shedding's annoying ^^]  <  
  
[What do you wanna know? c: ] <  
  
> [It's currently holding me and my lap hostage.]  
  
[Aww, cute! <3 ] <  
  
> [No. When I tried to move it, it hissed and clawed at me.]  
  
[Ouch. Not so cute...] <  
  
> [I have important tasks to take care of. I can't sssit eiuth iit herre]  
  
[Uh, Jaehee?] <  
  
"Damn it, stop that!" It was whimpered prayer, spat out as a sudden spasm made her hands shake so badly that she ended up dropping her phone and shoving them under the lump of fur and between her legs. The demon had started to _push into her_ with alternating front paws and digging the claws into the fabric of her suit and slacks, and honestly, that was more pressure than she could take. Before she could stop it, the throbbing increased exponentially, and she was horrified to feel a jet of wet warmth spray out of her to dampen the clothing around her crotch. "No, no you are _absolutely not_ going to-"  
  
It took every ounce of willpower to clench off the leak, her breath coming in quick pants and her hands not releasing their death grip. Screwing her eyes shut, she fought to try and compose herself, even as she felt her entire body heat up with embarrassment. Then she glanced over to where she'd dropped her phone, grimacing.  
  
[Jaehee? Hellooo?]  <  
  
[Are you okay?] <  
  
[Do I need to ask Seven to check up on you?] <  
  
"No, definitely not that!" She would fill an early grave if any cameras picked this event up!  
  
She definitely couldn't keep typing with these sudden spasms though. Carefully, she pulled one hand back to peck at the phone as best she could, keeping the other firmly buried between her legs. Once it finished ringing, she tapped the speaker button.  
  
["Jaehee? What's going on?"]  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry for worrying you! It's just, uh, difficult to type with this beast here...it kept smacking at my hands!" Oh, she prayed her voice wasn't trembling too noticeably. "Anyways, in my message, I meant to say: I can't sit with it here all evening! But I really can't pick it up again!"  
  
["Aww, are you sure she doesn't just want you to snuggle?"]  
  
"No! Even if it did, I really need to take care of some...urgent matters. Just tell me, what's the safest way to, _ow!ow!ow!_ T-To get it to leave?"  
  
["It sounds like you just got hurt! Did she bite you?"]  
  
"Huh? N-No, no, it's just..." Just that she was truly about to explode if this went on much longer. "It keeps digging its claws in! The, _ah!..._ the sk-skin is kind of tender..." That sounded casual enough, right? She didn't know anymore. She couldn't sit still at all, squirming whenever the damn beast pushed into her again, curling and uncurling both hands crammed into her crotch, and she knew there was sweat starting to bead along her face...

["Oh, that's called _'kneading!'_ That means she likes you! Or...at least the warmth of your lap?"]  
  
["Okay, so if you can't touch her, redirect her. Try to lure her off of you with a toy or treat!"]  
  
"I, um, I-I don't really have any food or toys here...L-Let me see..." A frantic glance around revealed: her phone, her laptop, and empty coffee mug, and a pen and notebook. None of which looked very appealing for little demons. Still, she had no other options. Reaching out to snatch the notebook, she tore off a piece of paper with one hand and crumpled it, definitely imagining Mr. Han's head as she did so. _"Ah,_ um, l-look what I have, kitty! It's a ball! S-See?" Shaking it in front of the animal's face for a moment, she aimed for the floor to the right. "Go get it!"  
  
Nothing. The ball rolled to a stop, and those icy blue eyes blinked once before returning their squinty glare to her.   
  
["Did it work?"]  
  
"No. Let me try again!" _Come on you wretched creature...  
  
_ As she reached for the pen, she had to freeze and bite her tongue as another leak sprang out, this time running along her thigh for a second before she regained control. She wanted nothing more than to just give in with how tempting that hint of relief had been, but the sick twist in her stomach argued otherwise. She could hold it. She was an adult.   
  
"H-Here kitty, l-look at this! I-It kind of looks l-like a worm, right?"  
  
["Cats don't hunt worms, haha!"]  
  
"Shush!" But of course, her new friend was right. Elizabeth had even less interest in the pen, even when she rolled it along the table or wiggled it in the air. Growling, she tried to think of anything else but _the ocean of coffee_ between her legs. "Wh-What kind of things _do_ they like?"  
  
["Shouldn't you know from working with Jumin on those cat projects?"]  
  
"I only h-help coordinate the business end, I d-don't actually work with the cats or pay, _ah!-_ attention to him! J-Just tell me, please!"  
  
[Okay, sorry! I'll help! They like string, and crinkly things, ooh, and some really like chasing lights-]  
  
_**"AAUGHHH!!!"**_  
  
[Jaehee?!? What kind of noise was that?]  
  
"I-IT'S _ON MY HEAD!"_  
  
[What?!?]  
  
"THE CAT! _I-IT JUMPED ON MY HEAD!"_  
  
Yes, just as she'd been trying to listen to the useful advice, Elizabeth had decided it was the perfect time to torture her even further. Crouching with its hindquarters wriggling, it'd sprung off like her poor bladder was nothing but a launch pad, leaving her yelping in agony and struggling to fight the increasing dampness before she risked leaking onto the couch, only to feel paws and claws scrabbling for purchase on her skull. She didn't even have room for anger anymore, all she could feel was pure panic, torn between the wild thing on her head and the fact that she honestly couldn't wait for much longer.  
  
"I-If I move it, is it, _ah!,_ going t-to claw my eyes out?" she knew her voice was a whimper now, and that her heavy breathing was likely being picked up, but that was all she was capable of by this point.  
  
["I dunno...uh, is she relaxed like in that picture you posted before?"]  
  
"I, um, I-I think it's calming down, b-but... _ngh_...I think if I touch it it'll get mad..."  
   
["Okay...try not to act scared. If they sense your nerves, they get nervous. You have to be _calm,_ okay Jaehee? Like she isn't bothering you at all."]  
  
Well, that was going to be impossible! But she had to try. Biting her lip, she tried to exhale slowly through her nose, even if the action sent her bladder pulsing again. "O-Okay...I'll try. Good kitty, _ah!,_... _nice_ kitty..." Continuing to whisper those words like a religious chant, she kept one hand between her legs and used the other to help push herself up off the couch, hunching over for balance and straightening an inch at a time. It was agonizing, her entire body was shaking and she had to twist her legs to cross fully, but she eventually managed to get mostly upright. The cat was tensing up on her head, and she herself found herself dancing in place as much as she was able, shuffling her legs against each other as she tried to ignore the sudden rush of pressure gravity had given her.   
_  
There's so much...how have I held this much?_  
  
That thought did not help at all, and she felt another slight dribble leak out as her eyes watered from the strain.   
  
[Jaehee, what's going on? Did she move?]  
  
"No, b-but I'm standing. I-I, um, I think if I start, _ngh,_ walking slowly, it'll jump off..." At least, she prayed so, because otherwise she was going to bolt to the bathroom with the damn furball as a hat, whether she lost her eyes in the process or not!  
  
["Okay...Just try not to be too sudden about it..."]  
  
As she soon realized, she couldn't move suddenly anyways. Parting her legs too quickly only made her urge heighten so badly that she had to freeze and press them back together again. So instead, she found herself inching a few baby steps at a time, keeping her one free hand held out to the side for balance.  
  
_Come on, you devil, just hop off..._  
  
When she felt the animal shift, she stopped for a moment, her heart hammering in apprehension. Paws were stepping along, and she held her breath, fighting the impulse to just shoo the animal away right then. If she tried that, the stubborn demon might just decide to cling back on. Best to let it jump on its own. Even if every second was driving her closer and closer to giving in to the nagging throbs forcing her limbs to quiver.  
  
_Please please please-  
_  
The paws were definitely shuffling around, one even slipping for a moment to jostle the bridge of her glasses, but instead of the creature springing off of her, she suddenly felt it lie down again, a taunting rumble erupting from the beast's chest to vibrate against her skull. Just as she was drawing a breath to curse at it, a large feathery plume flew down to smack into her face, and she sputtered.  
  
That single, _dreadful_ second proved to be her _utter undoing._  
  
Those cursed white hairs flew into her open mouth and clogged her nose, and before she knew it, a trio of sneezes echoed around the room, forcing her to double over and bring her hands up to try and brush the hair off her face. The one benefit of the noise was that it finally startled the cat, sending it springing off of her to land on the floor with a yowl. The con, of course, was that every sneeze sent her body convulsing and brought fresh leaks squirting out to wet her slacks, and even once she'd fought to sniff and catch her breath, blinking teary eyes, she realized the leaks were turning into a stream.   
  
["Woah, bless you, haha! That cat was loud though, did it get mad or did you scare-"]  
  
"No, nonono..." She wasn't even listening anymore, focused on one horrifying event. Warm urine was hissing out of her now, she could hear it against the fabric as clearly as she could feel the wetness filling the area around her crotch, and her muscles didn't want to stop. No matter how tightly she clenched them, they refused to cooperate, her abdomen feeling tingly and sore as she stood there. Shoving her hands down there and twisting up her limbs did nothing either, only allowing the liquid to cascade down her legs in new directions, marking uncharted rivers along the grey canvas.   
_  
It's coming out...I can't..._  
  
"Stop, pl-please _stop..."_ Her voice was a cracked plea, her breath hitching as she brought a damp hand up to her mouth in shock, finally letting the rest of her limbs straighten out as heat started flooding out, absolutely _soaking_ through her clothes and beginning to patter onto the floor. It was coming out so quickly, hissing louder and sending shivers up her spine as she closed her eyes, her face blazing as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.  Even if she could no longer see the disaster, she was all too aware of every detail. She could feel every drop pouring against her skin, the sopping fabric clinging to her, the sound of rainfall splattering against her feet and ankles...the heat was overwhelming, and yet at the same time she couldn't help the sickening hint of relief running through her as her bladder emptied, that throbbing pain slowly dissipating to leave numbness in its place. She wasn't sure if the long moan her hand couldn't muffle was a sound of pleasure or the call for death to take her where she stood.  
  
Her breath was heaving in soft pants by the time she finally felt the last few spurts dribble out, and she found herself staying there for a moment to try and think past the fog that had fallen over her brain. The event had sent her reeling though so many emotions, she was still trying to process it, and compose some sort of plan for what to do afterwards.  
  
["Um...Jaehee?"]  
  
That whisper might as well have been a gunshot, sending her pulse racing and every emotion crashing back through her at once in one _horrific_ tidal wave. She, an adult, _a capable grown woman,_ had just drenched herself in _her own home_ like _a child,_ because of _a cat,_ on _speaker_ with the first friend she'd had in who knew _how long._ Good lord, she was never going to talk to her again. She was going to tell the entire chat and _her boss_ and all the respect she'd tried to cultivate would be _gone_ and this was all so _ridiculous_ and _humiliating_ and-  
  
["Jaehee? Are you okay?"]  
  
She knew she was completely crying now, that her friend could hear that she was _absolutely not okay,_ but she tried to force a sentence out anyways. "I...I'm alright. I-I don't know why you would ask!"  
  
["Jaehee-"]  
  
"L-Listen, I have some emails to take care of, s-so I'll need to let you go! W-We'll talk tomorrow-"  
  
["Jaehee, don't hang up on me! This is more important than emails!"]  
  
"S-Some of them are for the party, s-so good by-"  
  
["Jaehee, listen! We need to talk about this!"]  
  
[ _"Please..._ I'm your friend, right? Just...let's talk for a minute, and then you can hang up?"]  
  
She wasn't sure why she didn't just follow the impulse to snatch her phone off of the couch and slam that button right then. Maybe it was the tenderness in her voice...the worry. No one worried like that for her...  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I just...I shouldn't've, I-I couldn't stop it..." It was so hard to speak, now that the tears were freely flowing, now that her breath was hitching so badly. She wanted nothing more than to sit on the couch before her legs gave out, but there was no reason to ruin the furniture more than she already had. So instead she stood, fidgeting uncomfortably in sopping clothes and staring at the unicorn icon onscreen.  
  
"You w-weren't supposed to witness me l-like this, n-no one is...I'm sorry, I-I'm so _embarrassed_ a-and I don't know, I-I don't know-"  
  
["Jaehee, listen to me. It's okay..."]  
  
"No it isn't! H-How can you say that when I-"  
  
["Jaehee, it isn't your fault! It was Elizabeth's! Or Jumin's! Blame your garbage boss!"]  
  
"I-I can't blame Mr. Han for _my_ m-mistakes! It's my fault, I-I wasn't on top of things, i-if I hadn't fallen asleep earlier-"  
  
["Jaehee, stop talking for a second! Just _breathe,_ okay? Just breathe for a minute, and listen."]  
  
There was an almost parental firmness to her voice, and despite the fact that she hadn't known her friend long, she felt compelled to obey, forcing herself to keep her beratements to herself as words kept running through the speaker.  
  
["Okay, so I don't know everything that lead to this, but you can't blame yourself. These things just kind of...happen. Life doesn't care about your perfectly planned schedule, no matter how careful you are. And it isn't the end of the world, okay? You'll bounce back from this. It's, like, maybe a couple minutes, right? Compared to the rest of your life. So in the grand scheme of things, it won't matter, right?"]  
  
"I-I suppose if you look at it that way, but..."  
  
["Trust me. And it doesn't matter to me, if that's what you're worried about. I respect you more than anyone, and that isn't going to change. Pretend I'm sending you a smiley face with that."]  
  
"C-Come on, you're just saying that! You always want to comfort me, b-but how can this not bother you?!? Isn't my image at least tainted for you now?"  
  
["No, of course not! I love your image!~"]  
  
"This is not the time to get cheeky with me!"  
  
["Sorry, sorry! But it's true! And...if it'll help you to know...we're kind of on equal footing now."]  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
["Um, okay, so consider this a secret for a secret. I won't blab yours if you don't blab this one. I was playing LOLOL on mic with Yoosung a few days ago, right? First of all, that game takes hours, I see why he's always busy! Second, you know your coffee addiction? Mine's soda, haha...I think you can do the math from there."]  
  
"You _didn't."_  
  
["Oh, I did. _Everywhere._ Like, the entire computer seat was flooded, my clothes, the carpet...it was so bad, I'm pretty sure Rika's spirit was cursing me..."]  
  
"How did you manage to speak to Yoosung after that?"  
  
["A lot of jokes and emojis. It helped that he was really sweet about it."]  
  
"That's nice...so he hasn't breathed a word?"  
  
["No, of course not! We're friends! Just like you and me are! And we're even closer, I'd like to think!"]  
  
"Yes, um...I suppose we are..."  
  
["So...does that help? You know I love you, and this isn't going to mess that up. And no one will ever find out about this, promise."]  
  
"Yes...I think that you have helped me, actually...thank you." Despite the fact that she was still sniffling, she managed to force a bit of genuine gratitude into her tone. "I'm going to hang up now, if that's alright? As you can imagine, I have quite a bit of cleaning to do, haha..."  
  
["Okay. Try to rest once you get done, okay? You deserve a break after all of that."]  
  
"Yes, I will. Perhaps I'll watch one of Zen's musicals..."  
  
["Promise me you'll relax. I'll call you later to make sure you aren't working if you don't send me updates!"]  
  
"I will, I promise! Good bye!" A hint of a laugh bubbled out as she reached to hang up the phone. Once she had disconnected the call, she shook her head, sighing as she turned to head towards the kitchen for paper towels, taking care to step around the puddle. She'd clean up the hardwood first.  
  
After she'd cleaned that up, she turned towards the restroom. She could take a nice bath first, then deal with cleaning the couch. Glancing around, she spotted Elizabeth curled up in the corner of the room, fast asleep once again. Well, hopefully that meant the feline wouldn't be any more trouble while she was busy. Running a hand through her ruffled hair, and brushing away a few more cat hairs in the process, she trudged through the hall, feeling the tiredness beginning to creep back through her body. This time though, at least it was a more relaxed feeling, instead of miserable exhaustion. She really had to thank her new friend for that.  
  
_The circumstances of her arrival may have been strange, but...I'm grateful she's a part of us..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment (even anonymous) or kudos <3
> 
> Also I do not apologize for the title lmao


End file.
